Wafflepaw
Wafflepaw is a brown-and-tan tom with teal eyes. He is mostly brown, but he has tan eye dots, as well as a tan muzzle. His chest and belly are also tan and his paws are a paler tan compared to the rest of his body. On his head, he has a waffle-crown. Personality Waffle is not shy. He will talk and talk and talk non stop for hours unless you tell him not to. He will slap you with a meatloaf if you are mean to him, but fart rainbows in your face if you are kind to him. Someone called him a Gary Stu once. He slapped them with a meatloaf when they did, and they never did it again. An average day for Waffle includes googling images of alpacas and baby otters. Also, slime videos on instagram. No judgement. He has also started to draw a lot, mostly cats! :D Friends * Icy (Icestar22) * Sunny (Sundance1) * Daist (Daisystar Warrior Cat) * Dally (Fallenshadows123) * Steppy (Foxstep1) * Wollow (Willowlight7) * Lau (Laurel5040) * Saiber (Shiverfur) * Shiv (ShiveringRose) * Flo (Flowerstream01) * Breezey (Summerbreezey22) * Wavey (Wavesplash) * Juni (WaterWitch555) * Lily (Lily That Shines Like Dawn) * Owl (Owlwater) * Emb (LuminaFaith2468) * Willa (WillowBesideSmallStream) * Birchy (Birchfoot) * Wisker (Frostwisker) * Snowy (SugaredBlossom63) * Wreny (Wrenspark) * Darky (Mistystar22) * Stoaty (Stoatbramble) * Witch (Witchheart) * Lup (Lupinepaw) * Gladey (Glade542) * Jazzy (Jasminepaw) * Wistep (Rainstep124) * Riv (RiverOfStarsAndSprits) * Pitt (Libbypaw) * Cheetah (Cheetahstar2334) * Add your name if you'd like! :D Ships Waff has been shipped with... * Fallen (Wallen) * Lily (Waffly) * Beyoncé (Waffloncé) Here are ships he likes: * Flirchy (Flo, Birchy, Sunny) * Bowl (Breezey x Owl) * Frodaisy (Frosty x Daisy) * Owlice (Icy x Owl) * Wollup!<3 (Wollow and Lup) * Sowl (Sunny x Owl/Mommy x Daddy) Secret Clans * GooseClan/Goose Army * TpyoCaln On the Blog A not well known fun fact about Waffles, is that he *tried* to comment waay back in 2015, under the name Snowbrook. But he didn’t understand how BlogClan and did not understand why he couldn’t comment on the live chat... He gave up, and didn’t visit BlogClan until almost two years later! Waffle first commented on BlogClan April 6th of 2017. It was under the name Conenose, and veeeery cringy. It was on the Legends of the Clans spoiler page, and it was suggestions for Alderheart and Sparkpelt's dead kits' descriptions. On a spoiler page. About Spottedleaf, Pinestar and Thunderstar. Awesome, Waffle... or, Coney? He then changed his name to Cinnamonpaw, and then Corianderpaw. But on the 1st of May, he changed his name to Wafflepaw, and has been Waffles ever since. He considers himself active, and his favorite places to be are the Tavern, and the Discussion pages. He spends a lot of time on the I Heart (Insert Topic Here) page, not really commenting, just stalking. In the beginning, he only visited the Warriors Game Page and the Fan Name Generators. Now, he hardly ever visits those pages! He created an official user on May 1st of 2017. After countless of days (*cough*like three*cough*) of trying to find a mentor, Icy said "I can be your mentor", then I said "Woot, lemme fill in a form" and then she said "Yipee" and I said "Woohoo" and so on... On the wiki Waffle's wikia username is Waffle04. His former user was Corianderleaf. He likes to change his own fursona page a lot, and is a noob at both coding and not breaking wiki rules. He can be found on chat almost every day. He has newly developed a love for forums. He also loves to RP. He started his own Island RP with the help of Sapphie on May 31st 2017. :) Like mentioned earlier, he has developed a love for drawing cats, and he does fursona requests. Want your fursona drawn? Fill in a form here: http://blogclan-2.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Waffle04/Fursona_Drawing_Requests He is currently ranked #42 on the wiki. (Meaning of life :P Shoutouts to you if you got that reference) Fan Fiction Trailing Stars Due to the fact that he's relatively new, he has not appeared in nor written a chapter. He is in the writer's jar though, and hopes to write a chapter in the future. Silent Storm For main page, see: Silent Storm Quotes Feel free to add some quotes that I have said! :D * "Ugh, I'm such a boob." A terrific typo from Waffle (boob=noob) * "THERE'S A PARTY IN BREEZEY'S TUMMY!" Quote from a crazy chat. Trivia * He is Norwegian. * His Clanniversary is April 6th. * He overuses the heart emoji, leading some people to think he is flirting when he is just being friendly... * The only things he love more than warriors is waffles, hence the name, and milk chocolate. * He has misophonia; intense hatred of sounds from the mouth are, like chewing, lip-smacking, snoring etc. * He has a beautiful tabby-and-white she-cat named Baui. * He is an actor, singer and plays the piano. * He was let down by The Last Hope, and thinks Firestar's death was badly written. * His favorite warrior cats are Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Ivypool, Yellowfang, Cinderheart, Hollyleaf, Graystripe and Firestar. * He dislikes Tigerheart. * If he could be in a Clan, it would be RiverClan. * His warrior name will be Waffleheart. * He loooves (with multiple o's) to play The Sims. * His favorite warrior name is Echosong (well technically that's a medicine cat name but who cares) * His favorite animal is alpaca, and after joining BlogClan, he found a love for geese as well. * He would like to run for senior warrior once his clanniversary comes around. * He is a pure-bred Norwegian Forest Cat. * He loves to edit his own fursona page, and whenever there's an update for him to update, he will. * This coding is inspired by Glade, Daisy and Wollow * Also, this trivia section is way too long. * Bye. Alpaca-Gallery Alpakka5.jpg|Here is an alpaca with an afro. Alpakka2.jpg|Here is an alpaca spotting fowlshamers. Alpakka1.jpg|Here is an alpaca that is very interested in cameras. ENJOYINGLIFEALPACA.jpg|Here is an alpaca that is enjoying life. Alpaca_with_an_underbite.jpeg|Here is an alpaca with an underbite. Baby Otter-Gallery baby-otter.jpg|Look at this baby otter. newborn-otter.jpg|Like, how can anything be this cute? otterxcat.jpg|Nawww! Otter cuddles! ottercuddles.jpg|More cuddles! ottercuddles2.jpg|All the cuddles! Waffle-Gallery Wafflepaw.fursona-personal.jpg|Me, by me. IMG 9003.png|By Juni Thanks.Gladey.jpg|By Gladey Category:Apprentice Category:Tom Category:Shipped Category:Roleplay Category:Fading Futures Roleplay